


Tiny Blue Stars

by TheCarrotMuffin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Sharing a Bed, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrotMuffin/pseuds/TheCarrotMuffin
Summary: Lance just couldn't sleep tonight





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Delusion, panic attacks and vivid dreams

Lance just couldn’t sleep tonight. Ok maybe thats not true. Lance didn’t want to sleep tonight. It was one of those days, where his thoughts took over his judgement and opened his mind to the worst of himself and his decisions. It was one of those nights Lance knew he would end up bolting upright, sweating or crying or unaware of his surroundings. The Paladins had a long day today and it wouldn’t be fair to put that pressure on Hunk. Lance rolled over, knocking the sheets off the bed to flick on the little night light on his little bedside table.

It was almost like magic.

Thousands of tiny blue stars lit up across Lance’s room, making his fears seem a little less dramatic and his thoughts on a certain someone a lot more vivid. Soon, without much effort, the blue Paladin finally drifted off to sleep.

The annoying beep of the morning alarm rang throughout the castle, and throughout the mayhem of Lance’s current dream, he heard some annoying sound that made him have to wake up to find what it is. Lance woke up sweating. His dream wasn’t so bad, not compared to the other ones.

In his dream he remembered the Paladins going on a mission, and Lance making a wrong turn which ended up with him getting caught. None of his team tried to help him as he was screaming, Blue had flown off trying to get to safety, and as he was getting taken his team was scolding him for being so useless.

He could still hear Shiros haunting voice, “you do this EVERY mission Lance. Saving you is wasting our time!” And the whole team agreed, firing more insults as Lance was left to the Galra. He was ok. This wasn’t unusual. He just had to suck it up and go to breakfast. There was worse that could happen, much worse.

When lance entered the dinning room he wasn’t surprised to see the rest of his teammates already laughing and enjoying themselves. Hunk noticed his entrance and gave him a concerned look, obviously noticing his tired eyes. The others didn’t bother greeting him, they only rolled their eyes as if to say “Of course Lance would be the one to show up late.” The sad part, Lance was use to it. He quietly took his seat feeling a little out of place, always the ‘seventh wheel’. Lance noticed their laughter dying as he entered the room, Lance knew they didn’t understand him the way they understood each other. Lance was ok with it, he wasn’t surprised or upset with them for not liking him as much.

Allura cleared her throat and the Paladins relaxed a little bit, silently thanking her for taking the attention off of the awkward atmosphere. “Paladins, we are going to set off on another mission right away. Corran needs some more star-tarts for the ship engine-”

Hunk’s eyes lit up “TARTS! Lemon? Lime? Apple? Awe, man I missed tarts!”

Coran raised an eyebrow “What are lemon-tarts? I didn’t know star-tarts could be flavoured, kind of useless really…” Allura interrupted him, “Star-tarts are what keep the engine running, it’s like a fuel the engine eats and processes it is almost like an Altean does. We are running low and they are found on little creatures called Purps, but they appear to be more scarce after the Galra invasion. Because it’s going to take so long to find we need someone to watch over the castle.” She turned towards Lance, he wasn’t surprised, of course he’s the one to be left behind, “Lance, you’ll be staying here, Corran and I will track down the Purps while Hunk and Pidge will hack into the star-tarts. Shiro, you will be the one to collect the star-tarts.”

There’s a cough heard from the other end of the table as the members turned to Keith as he crossed his arms. The princess looked a little nervous.

“And Keith, you’ll be staying with Lance.”

The princess explained how much conflict there was between the two Paladins, she thought this would be a great time for them to get to know each other or come to a understanding with their differences. Lance was only thinking about the foul words Keith said to him a couple days before.

“EVERY GOD DAMN TIME LANCE! OF COURSE YOU HAVE TO FIND SOME WAY TO FUCK IT UP!”

“Keit-” Lance took a step back

He took a step forward pointing at Lance “YOU KNOW YOU’RE THE MOST USLESS PERSON ON THE TEAM” Lance let the Galra get away, Keith was so close to finding out more about himself and of course it was Lance who had to ruin for him. And he felt absolutely horrible.

Lances heart sank, he didn’t know what to say so he pushed his worries and insecurities away “you know what Keith!? MAYBE IF YOU ACTUALLY DID SOMETHING OTHER THEN WALK AROUND LIKE SHIROS LITTLE LAP DOG THEN MAYBE THE REST OF US WOULD BENEFIT YOUR EXISTENCE!”

“FUCK YOU LANCE” and he lunged at him, knocking them both to the ground, his fist connecting with Lances face. Lance quickly felt panicked, and flipped himself over Keith trying to think of a way to calm him down. But before any more damage could be done the other Paladins came rushing in, pulling Lance off the other.

Lance quietly walked away from the group as they crowded the red Paladin to find out what happened. No one decided to check on Lance and as he looked back at Keith he could only think one thing, 'I AM the most useless person on this team’.

“But Hunk, what if I have another nightmare?”

Hunk gave a soft smile, “Lance the last time you had one was at the Garrison. I’m sure Keith will help if it’s really bad. It’ll be ok man” Lance almost forgot he hasn’t told Hunk about any of his recent dreams, he kept on telling himself 'it’ll make the team worry’

Lance smiled back nodding his head “yeah, I’ll be ok” but he didn’t believe himself. Hunk gave him a quick hug before joining the others. Before he knew it, the rest of the team had flown off into space leaving the Blue and Red Paladin behind.

It was suddenly excruciatingly silent, the two guys turned to each other Lance wanting to break the uncomfortable silence while Keith didn’t know what to do or say. The raven nodded his head towards the door “I’m going to train, uh…feel free to join…”

'Why is Keith so nervous?’ As awkward as the atmosphere was, Lance was grateful for the invite, as the Red paladin walked out the door not waiting for a response. He followed slowly, there was nothing else to do, maybe, maybe, he would apologize for his outlandish behaviour.

Although the two boys would NEVER admit it, they were having a lot of fun together. Keith’s movements captivated Lance as he skillfully maneuvered around the robots, he wasn’t even that strong, just smart and quick on his feet. Lance on the other hand, had a certain twinkle in his eye and Keith couldn’t take his eyes off him, he honestly thought this was a different Lance. And he liked this Lance a whole lot better, it was like a different person, and when they completed a level Lances smile seemed so real. At the end of the session, the boys had reached level 28 which the other Paladins have not been able to do yet.

Lance panted, he looked over at his rival to see he had a troubled look on his face. Lance was about to ask what was wrong but as soon as he opened his mouth Keith spoke

“I didn’t mean it you know”

“Wh-what?”

“You didn’t fuck up the mission, everyone was ok nothing bad happened. I…It’s just” Keith looked troubled almost, like he didn’t know where to go with this, and Lance was eager as to find out what the other boy meant “…There was a second, where a beam almost hit you, before you switched directions to find the Galra and I thought it would hit you. I could just see how you could almost have died, I-I…It fucked me up, I was terrified. But you moved and let the Galra free accidentally. I wanted to tell you to be careful but, I-I’m not good with words.” Lances eyes widened he SWORE Keith was blushing.

He smiled softly “I’m sorry too Keith. You’re a great team member and help us all the time, I just wanted to say something to prove you wrong.”

Keith tilted his head slightly “Prove me wrong…?”

Once again Lance’s fake smile had returned “Because I know I’m the most useless member on the team” and he walked out the room. He didn’t know why he said it, he hated himself for saying it, but he knew he couldn’t look at Keith, because he knew he couldn’t hide the nightmares inside of him.

They hadn’t crossed paths for the rest of the night, Lance was in his room trying to sleep by counting the thousands of tiny blue stars while Keith continued fighting the gladiators while thinking of Lance and how strange he acted.

Lance was so tired from training but so anxious and stressed by his discussion with Keith he felt so trapped. He ended up falling asleep to the sound of Keith’s voice echoing in his head “You’re the most useless member on this team”

“NO, NO LET ME GO I NEED TO SAVE THEM!” Lance was back on earth in front of his home, watching it burn as he heard the cries of his many siblings. “I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY!” but as much as he thrashed, kicked and scratched their grip was like super glue and he wasn’t getting free any time soon.

“It doesn’t matter what you do Lance” Keith suddenly stepped in front of him, an amused yet menacing look on his face, “It will always be your fault.”


	2. Chapter 2

Keith wiped the sweat off his forehead with the hem of his t-shirt walking out of the training room. He was tired and wanted to turn off, mentally and physically. A cold shower never sounded so appealing. As Keith walked back to his room however, he heard a faint screaming. The red Paladin panicked a little, where was Lance? Was the Galra invading the castle? But as he ran down to corridor he was surprised to find the horrific noise coming from Lances room. Keith never heard a sound so heartbreaking in his life, and with caution and care he opened the door. Lance was tossing, and turning screaming and struggling at an evil that only existed in his mind. Keith was frozen for a couple seconds as Lance continued to yell about needing to save them and to let go. Keith was only thinking of two things, how was someone as amazing as Lance be able to exist along something like this, and why has he been hiding it?

Keith, almost like there was a jolt of electricity inside his mind rushed towards the frail Paladin. He held him upright shaking him gently while sitting at the end of his bed. He didn’t know what to do, and didn’t want to make things worse.

“Lance, Lance wake up, it’s ok Lance.” The brunette started opening his eyes, and Keith thought he looked beautiful. His face was lit by the tiny blue stars and his face was relaxing and more calm then the smiles he usually showed the rest of the team, “Lance I’m right here, it’s Keith, you’re ok. No one is going to hurt you.”

Suddenly he was pushed backwards and Lance started yelling clutching his head between his hands “TURN THEM OFF! TURN THEM OFF!”

Keith was taken aback at the sudden outburst “Lance wh-”

“NO! STARS! TURN THEM OFF!”

Keith turned to the bedside table next to him turning off the night light. The room was almost pitch black except for the dull light coming from the hallway. As soon as the little click was heard Lance started crying. He was heaving, as thick ugly tears were pouring over his soft skin. Keith sat at the end of Lances bed, he took Lances hands in his own, trying to get him to look up.

“Lance, buddy it’s ok, no one is going to hurt you. The stars are gone.” But Lance couldn’t control himself and Keith was concerned and confused, what was with those stars?

“Lance, look at me.” He didn’t move, “it’s me Keith. It’s over. I’m here” and as soon as the Red Paladins name was mentioned Lance got quiet. He looked up withy red puffy eyes, staring at the boy in front of him. Keith looked so calm and safe and his hands were so warm as they held Lance’s softly. The blue Paladin lunged into Keith’s arms crying once again, letting out little gasps for air, as Keith held him tightly with care like if he let him go Lance would just shatter into a million pieces. So Keith just held him, stroking his hair and letting him cry; Whispering words of comfort just to help put the broken paladin back together

After what felt like hours of the two teenagers cuddling Keith finally spoke up, unable to contain his curiosity, “Lance…” the taller boy looked up at him his eyes wide and almost telling him to continue, “Why did you want me to turn off the stars?”

He turned around sitting in between Keith’s legs, maybe it was how relaxed he felt with his soft hands combing his messy brown hair, but Lance knew he could tell the lovely boy beside him. “They make everything seem so far away, and the universe too big”

Keith rested his head on top of Lances humming softly as the other boy began to blush “What do you mean?”

“I-I…It make me miss home, it makes me feel like I’m even further away from my family, the stars just remind me that I-I…I’m-”

“Never going to see them again, I know. I understand.” He said, thinking about the family he never really had.

For the rest of the week they let out all their emotions, Lance talked about all his fears, and how he doesn’t always feel like the team takes him seriously because of his ‘other self’ as he calls it. He was just afraid and didn’t want to seem weak as it would just burden the others. He talked about his home, his family and the bullying he went through because of his sexuality (which Keith had to go through awkwardly as he had trouble hiding his blushing). And Keith was there for Lance through it all, he would tell Lance everything that made him special and that the team loves him and that feeling these things are ok. He let Lance braid his hair when he missed his sisters or cry into his shoulders if he got homesick. Every night, the two teenagers cuddled hand in hand to ease the demons Lance always had to deal with alone, and with the gorgeous red Paladin right next to him, Lance didn’t have a single nightmare.

Everything about the two of them was perfect. Well, almost.

As soon as the rest of the Paladins came back their relationship cut off compleatly. Lance just stopped talking to Keith. They were civill, but no more cuddling no more emotion and Keith just felt so fucking empty. But what could he do? Lance seemed to be having better nights, he didn’t need Keith anymore, he was just a friend to help. Just a friend.

————————-

“You’re so useless Lance. Why don’t you save him?”

“You’re so weak Lance. He doesn’t even care about you.”

Lance clutched his head yelling, Keith was stuck inside a glass tank of water unable to get out and Lance had to watch the only one he loves slowly die. Try as he might, the Blue Paladin thrashed and banged on the glass but his attempts were useless. Keith pressed his hands against the glass his eyes slowly closing, he looked so helpless and cold.

“NO! KEITH! IM SORRY! ILL SAVE YOU! ILL GET YOU OUT!”

Suddenly he was yanked back by Shiro, the rest of the team staring at him with cold distant eyes as they said in unison “How can you love someone if you can’t even save them?”

Suddenly everything went dark and the Blue Paladin was scared shaking and confused. He hardly even noticed his dry throat or the tears streaming down his face. He heard someone call his name but he didn’t know who and he didn’t care, he just wanted his Keith back, he needed Keith. Suddenly a hand was placed on his back and he smacked it away crying out for Keith. Mumbling that he’s gone and dead. Keith was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

“KEEEEIIIIIIIIITH!”

The Raven haired teen rolled over on his side still half asleep as he’s awoken by a frightened and eager Pidge.

“Oh my god Pidge what do you want?”

“Lance! Well…well I don’t know, he was yelling like crazy! And he won’t let anyone touch him! He slapped Hunk, HUNK!” Keith sat upright more intent on listening, “and he keeps on calling for you about being gone! He’s gone insane!” But Pidge didn’t have to say anything else for Keith to understand he ran straight to Lances room and as soon as he opened the door he saw a shaking Lance crying and mumbling to himself. The rest of the team was just watching him silently and for some odd reason that made Keith really mad. Why weren’t they trying to do anything!? He finally understood why Lance felt the way he did, why didn’t they care!?

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING!” They all stared at him dumbfounded “TURN OFF THE STARS!” Shrio, though confused, did as he was told.

“Keith, what’s going o-” Allura tried to ask

“Out!” The team had their mouths open as if to argue, “GET OUT!”

As soon as they left Keith eased up, going over to the shaking Lance. He sat at the edge of the bed, “Lance.” He said, it wasn’t calling for him or asking if he was ok he said it like a statement, “Lance, it’s ok now.” Keith took both hands in his in attempt of getting the Blue Paladin to look at him. He flinched a little bit before relaxing into the touch. He was cold, and scared and everything felt so far away, as if he was under water and he longed for the breath of fresh air. He couldn’t breath and Lance had never been so afraid until…

“Lance. I’m right here. It’s me Keith. I won’t let anything hurt you.”

The pale boy gently placed his hand under Lances chin, tilting his head slightly upwards. It was such a gentle gesture and it was so loving Lance let their eyes meet. For a few seconds he just stared at the familiar beautiful violet eyes that he grew to love so much. Suddenly realization hit him. He cover his mouth with both his hands tearing up

“Oh my gosh” He lunged into Keith’s warm familiar arms sobbing just whispering his name “Keith…”

The other teen was a blushing mess but intent on helping. He stroked his hair repeatedly telling him soothing words, “you’re right Lance it’s me. It’s just me Keith.”

“Keith…” Lance whispered it so softly he almost missed it. He said it with such certainty and care the other boy flushed a little.

Keith, regaining his composure asked softly holding him a little closer, “Lance, do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about?”

He shrugged a little with uncertainty looking down at his hands. But the red Paladin wouldn’t give in to letting the boy before him suffer alone. He reached out to Lance, holding his cheek with his left hand forcing their eyes to meet.

“Lance, I want to know so I can help you, I want you to know you’re never alone.” He brushed a strand of chocolate hair out of the others face he stared at him with love and concern, “Please, can you do that for me?”

“I-It was like the dream with my family all over again.” Keith let out a hum, urging him to go on, subconsciously twirling a strand of Lance’s thick hair, “B-But, instead of them burning….I-It was y-you….d-drowning” Lance was shaking and Keith was frozen for a second, him? Why? “A-And the team k-kept on s-saying I c-couldn’t s-s-save y-you a-and I-I really couldn’t a-and I-I…”

Keith sat upright, “Lance slow down,” he took his hand out of Lance’s hair brushing away one of his tears, “I’m right here, and I’m not going to leave you anytime soon. We all love you, even if they don’t always show it. You are so strong, and I’ll always be with you.”

He looked away from Keith’s warm gaze “B-But they were right! Y-You were right there and I couldn’t save you! A-And th-they told me I c-couldn’t a-and I-I’m just weak a-and useless and a burden to y-you! A-”

He was interrupted by Keith pulling Lance into his warm and safe arms “Lance, no! Baby, please don’t think that!”

Lance was compleatly frozen for a few seconds “Ba…by?”

Keith blushed more then he ever had and quickly pulled away, “Oh shit, I’m sorry Lance.” Why the fuck did he say that? What mysterious force on whatever planet they’re on compelled him to do that? He ran a hand nervously through his black hair “I shouldn’t have s-”

“It’s ok” Keith looked up at a smiling Lance with a faint blush, “I-I kinda liked it” both Paladins, if possible, blushed even more sitting in awkward silence for a couple seconds.

“Lance do you trust me?”

“Of course I do”

“Ok then close your eyes.”

He gave Keith a confused look and slowly closed them, Keith stared at the angel before him for a couple seconds before snapping back to reality. He quickly got up walking towards the door, turning of the lights. He noticed Lance shift uncomfortably as he walked towards Lance he reached down, clicking on the little night light once again before sitting next to Lance holding both of his hands in his. He took a moment to take in how magical Lance looked with the blue stars freckled over his tan face, he was really beautiful.

Keith took a deep breath, “You can open your eyes”

Lance did as told, and upon seeing the stars he immediately tensed up, his blue eyes darting around the room. “Wha….Why did you turn them on?”

Keith looked Lance in the eyes, even though he refused to look back, he spoke slowly and carefully giving Lances hands a gentle squeeze, “I don’t want you to look at the stars and be afraid anymore.”

Lance look back at Keith and instantly regret it, he looked really, really hot and blushed immensely “Wha..What do you mean-”

Suddenly he let go of Lances hands bringing it to either side of his face pulling him closer until their lips connected. Lance didn’t move for a couple seconds, all he could think about was how good it felt to have these warm, sweet, lips on his, how this couldn’t get any better.

And then Keith started moving, it was slow, no force no lust just Lance and Keith. Keith ran his hands down Lances body, softly trailing over his neck and onto his back pulling him closer. Lance was playing with the mullet, oh how he wanted to do that for so long. It was such an innocent beautiful kiss, because they were both perfect with each other, because although they might not understand it yet, they each loved the boy that was in front of them.

They stopped a little, pulling apart slowly, resting their foreheads together. No words had to be said, as Keith chuckled a little and Lance smiled back, his beautiful genuine happiest smile only for Keith.

And he really was happy, no acting or trying to convince himself that everything was ok. Because he knew that every night from now on Keith would be right beside him, through every battle, every meal, every step he needed help with and every nightmare inside his mind and out.

Most importantly, Lance was right. Every night it was just the two of them, holding hands lying on his cramped bed looking up smiling at the thing that brought them together.

Smiling at the tiny blue stars.


End file.
